In multiple station bidirectional communications systems, each station requires a means of transmitting information. Conventionally, separate transmitters are provided for each station. This, however, adds to the complexity and cost of a system.
A single transmitter system can be configured by using one transmitter that generates a series of pulses or other data units for distribution over a network. One or more of the pulses or data units can be encoded with information by the transmitter or any of the stations and then subsequently decoded. This scheme has application to local area networks, wide area networks, and fiber circuits to the home or curb.